


First Dates and Late Nights

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Science Babies, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff! By Me!, How very rare, Post-Season/Series 02, Spaghetti is the food of love, They said in an interview this would be their first date, can't argue with them, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first saw her, all he knew was that he was very much in love with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates and Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a couple of amazing people on Pinterest, who are great to talk Fitzsimmons to. Sorry for wait but I hope that you enjoy it.

When he first saw her, all he knew was that he was very much in love with her. "Wow," were the only words that could escape his mouth. She blushed, not used to so much attention. "I'm serious," he said when he finally found his voice again. "You look amazing."

She couldn't help but smile, that smile that was contagious and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop smiling. "Where did you chose?" she asked, as they left base. 

He smiled back at her, a smile that said it was a surprise.

As they walked down the street, she rested her head on his shoulder, content, happy. The last year had been horrible, so much had happened, and she never thought that they would be where they were now. If someone had said that to her, she would have laughed. Or cried. Or both. Probably both. 

"I'm sorry," she said, wanting to get this out of the way as soon as she could, so as not to spoil the rest of the evening. The evening that she had been looking forward to for so long.

"For what?" he asked, as he pressed the button on the traffic lights, ensuring that they would be able to cross safely.

"Everything. For leaving you."

He felt a twist in his stomach. She was finally about to say why. It was obvious that she hadn't left because of those words that he had said, she returned the feelings as well. But then why had she left?

She breathed in deeply and let it out softly. "Because I was causing you pain. I was making you worse."

He wasn't expecting this. He would never have expected this. Jemma Simmons? Making him worse. No, that wasn't possible. That would never be possible.

They were so lost in this conversation, and their own thoughts, that they almost missed the green man flashing on the traffic lights, beckoning them across the street. 

"Jemma Simmons, you could never make me worse. You could never cause me pain."

She raised her head from where it was buried in his neck. "But I was."

They stopped on the other pavement, and he pulled her ever so gently out of the way, to the side, away from all the hustle and bustle of the street. Away from people trying to get home to their families. 

He shook his head. "You could never."

A single tear escaped from her eyes, from her beautiful brown eyes, regaining their excitement that had been lost in the past years, that excitement that had been one of the very first things he had noticed about her (and fallen in love with) all those years ago. It was hard to believe that it was just over ten years now.

"Jems," he said, cupping her face in his hand, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "It wasn't you. It was never you, Ok?"

She nodded, resting her hand on top of his. 

"Now, c'mon, let's go." He smiled down at her. "The reservations are for 7, but we've to be there five minutes before hand."

She raised an eyebrow at his and he laughed, before they continued down the street, her head finding that one spot again, resting on his shoulder. No matter how many times she lay her head there, she always loved it. It was comforting. It was reassuring.

It was home. 

They walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. Sometimes you don't need to speak to enjoy another's company, sometimes all you need is to be close to them.

Jemma couldn't help but let out an excited squeak once she saw the restaurant, and Fitz's face lit up when she did. She was just coming out of that shell she had built herself in the last year, and he was going to help her do it. 

"I've no been to an Italian restaurant since before..." She didn't finish, and with Fitz, she didn't need to. He knew what she was going to say. Before they went into the field. She loved Italian, more so than any other cuisine. And she didn't think that she would ever get to eat in one of those restaurants again. 

"It's perfect," she said, hugging his arm as they entered the restaurant.

It was perfect inside. The lights were dim, and all tables had a candle, giving the restaurant a warm glow. 

"It's perfect," she said again, once they were seated, a corner to themselves. The waiter handed them a bottle of red wine, on the house. "For the beautiful young couple," he had said, pouring out Jemma's.

Her face had lit up at this, and her and Fitz couldn't help but giggle into their menus once he had left.

"Can we get dough balls?" she asked, peeking over the over-sized menu. "They are like..."

"The most perfect thing ever. Why wouldn't we?" His stomach rumbled at even the though of dough balls.

They stared at their menus for another five minutes before deciding to spilt Spaghetti Bolognese between them, and a side of garlic bread. Fitz had wanted fries, but Jemma had deemed it not the best side, at least this time.

The waiter returned to collect their menus, and five minutes after that, their started of dough balls.

"You really do look amazing Jems," he said, twirling the dough ball around the air on the cocktail stick, causing it to fly off, and roll across the floor.

Jemma could barely contain her laughter. "You're going to get us kicked out."

He just shook his head, laughing as well.

"You look amazing too." And he did. Jemma couldn't help falling in love with him all over again. He was wearing a tie, something she hadn't seen him do since before... She didn't need to think of that. Not tonight, not here.

And he still had that stubble, something that he had had for the last year. And something that she had grown very fond of. She hadn't realised that she was staring until he asked her what she was staring at.

"You," she said, half in a daze.  She reached across the table, and ran her hand along it, feeling it tickle her skin. "Don't shave it. It suits you."

"You think so?" he asked, rubbing it with his own hand, self-consciously.

"Yeah, makes you look rugged."

Their meal came right then, causing Jemma to bring her hand away from his face. The waiter winked at Fitz as he walked away, and Fitz felt himself blush. He wasn't use to so much attention on him. And he wasn't sure if he liked the waiter giving him that much attention.

The meal was amazing, they managed to finish everything of, and by this point Jemma had climbed into the booth beside Fitz, opposed to sitting opposite to him. Her head was on his shoulder, the unfinished glass of wine in her hand. She didn't necessarily like wine, but she wasn't going to let free wine, especially one of the expensive variety go to waste.

"Desert?" the waiter asked, clearing the plates.

Fitz shook his head, wrapping his arm around Jemma, who was on the verge of sleep, leaning against him. He gently removed the glass from her hand, so as she couldn't drop it. That would be the last thing that they needed. A shattered wine glass. He had already thrown a dough ball across the restaurant. One that he was looking forward to eating since it was the second biggest (he'd been a gentleman and had given her the largest).

"The bill can just be asked for sir," the waiter said before he left. 

"When does Coulson want us back?"

"11. And here closes in an hour, at ten. So we'll head back once here closes."

Jemma nodded, happy with how the night, their first date (could it be called that?) had gone. "I love you," she murmured, nestling herself deeper in his shoulder. 

"I love you too Jems," he said kissing the top of her head. 

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. She couldn't have been drunk, she had only had half a glass of wine, and shook her head, not blinking. "No. I really, really, really love you."

"I really, really, really love you too," he replied. He cupped her face in his hands and let his lips meet hers.

And she savoured the kiss. Her first real kiss. And it was beautiful. It was amazing. 

And she didn't want it to end.

But like all good things it did.

Once they did eventually break apart, and that was only for a breath, they looked at each other for a moment. And they broke out in giggles. 

They spent the remainder of their time in their restaurant, professing their love for each other, caressing each other's face gently, and kissing.

A whole lot of kissing.

By the time that 10 o'clock did eventually occur, the entire restaurant was empty. They payed the bill and tipped, being thanked by the waiter for their generosity, 

And as he walked out the door, Fitz saw the waiter receive a fresh, crisp bill from the cook. 

***

It was cold and raining when they exited, and Jemma, not having brought a coat with her, shivered. 

Fitz draped his over her, despite her protests that he would get cold, saying that it wouldn't matter.

But he did anyway, and they made their way back to the base, the place that they called home.

They had arrived early, and their lips met again, the rain coming down harder now, and causing the lights to look more magical somehow. 

She smiled. She couldn't have been happier. Everything was finally going right.

No matter what would happen, they would always have each other.

And no matter what had happened, they were finally back where they belonged.

Together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out nothing like I planned, I got carried away but I hope that you enjoyed it and Marvel owns all.


End file.
